Novicius
by Aeternus.Flamma
Summary: Originally a prompt for an exchange challenge. Loki is to be welcomed back Asgard as the second son of Odin. But should he accept such a title? [Possibly a One-Shot, could turn into something more at a later point.]


Novicius

Rated: T

Summary: Initiated through a prompt exchange challenge. Loki is welcomed back to Asgard.

000

Wasn't this everything that Loki had wanted?

Not only was he able to hide his Jotun form, his powers were returned to him. His trials as a mortal had given him such internal strength, that when he felt the magic coursing through his veins once more, it seemed… amplified.

His true dedication to Asgard had benefitted him. Saving her _twice_ had proved to her people that he was worthy of being called Odinson: his blood heritage all but forgiven. He supposed it was the very least they could do for him, with all of the _blood_ he had spilled for them.

Why then? Why did he feel so… unhappy?

Loki stood behind the doors to the great chamber, listening to his father speak to his subjects. Thor stood to his side, a satisfied smile plastered to his face. Odin was announcing the revocation of Loki's disownment, a hint of pride in his voice. The dark haired sorcerer was to be welcomed back as the prince who was thought to have been lost to the void.

"_I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal!"_

For so long, he sought after power, convinced that it was what he wanted. He was so sure that it was Thor's power that set the two of them apart, which led to him doing terrible, awful things to try to get that same sort of power. And he had it, at one time or another. It has been in his hands, and he was still not happy.

The chamber doors opened, though he barely noticed it happening. As he stood listening to the cheers—were they for him? Or for Thor?—he couldn't help but thing, "_can I ever actually be happy here?"_

Even if Odin, Frigga, and Thor were to take him in once more, nothing had changed. Of course he knew they cared for him, how could he not? They had done so much for him, despite all he had put them through. But he would always second guess them. After so many centuries of uncomfortable paranoia, it wasn't likely to go away just because they _said_ everything was fine.

The guards' eyes were staring holes into him, waiting for him to start into the chamber as well. Thor was strutting happily down the long aisle way, basking in the crowd's cries, prepping them for Loki's 'official' return.

How long would it be before Loki's jealousy overcame him again? How long until he did something even more wretched than he had done before?

He knew he would never be able to blame his adoptive family again. Whatever went wrong, it would be because of him and him alone. It would always be his own fault.

"No," Loki said to himself, his brows furrowed as he looked down at his hands. While the pale flesh looked miraculously clean and kept, to him they were so…. Ugly. No matter how he scrubbed and healed, he would only ever see the remnants of unnecessary battle and bloodshed. So much of that was Asgardian, and Odin's people were unlikely to forget that anytime soon.

His wrists were donned in ornate bracers of silver. Always silver. No matter how much he convinced himself, this was not where he belonged. As much as he truly loved his brother, and his mother, and even his often times cold father, he could not be what they wanted him to be.

There was a sudden weight at his side, a weight he had not noticed before. As he quickly scrambled to shove his hand into his deep right pocket, he glanced up to see that Thor had turned around to look at him. His eyes begged for Loki to just take a few steps forward and join him in the lime light.

The metal he touched was chilly, but also not—the magic he felt vibrated against him, and it was deliciously hot. He knew immediately what was that had manifested itself in his grasp, even before he pulled it out. A set of keys, heavy and metal, all mismatched in size, shape, and color, hung loosely in his palm.

Loki looked up at Thor fully this time, and they locked eyes for what seemed like ages before Loki turned on his heel and ran.

It only took a flick of his wrist to send the doors slamming shut once more, and the guards flying against the wall unconscious. He flipped through the numerous keys in his hand as he weaved his way through the hallways. He knew his brother would be on his tail in just a few moments. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if he saw Mjolnir leading the way as Thor flew the hallways.

He stopped for a moment and looked for closed doors. The side corridors from the great chamber, unfortunately, did not have much to choose from. A few broom closets, a sitting room, a weapons storage…

Loki tried the first closed door—unlocked. With a grimace, he ran to the next—unlocked as well. "In Allfather's name… does no one lock doors anymore?!" He snapped to himself and tried the next. Locked.

With a relieved smile, he stared once more at the key ring. _There_. One key in particular, of medium size and relatively unremarkable quality, matched the bronze of the key ring perfectly.

"Loki!" As he expected, Thor came booming down the hallway, slamming to a dramatic stop at the end of his particular corridor. Loki spared him a look, but did not stop as he moved to put the key into the locked door. "Loki, brother, please, do not do this. Not today… Everyone… we're all waiting for you."

Guards started to catch up to the God of Thunder, but none dared to move any further. As Loki turned the key in the keyhole, he just smiled at Thor. A true, genuine smile.

There was nothing further that needed to be said. Frigga was the next person to reach the forming mass. She stepped forward, wanting to stop her younger son from doing anything rash, but Thor took her by her arms and pulled her to him. He and Loki made their silent agreement, and Thor nodded. Loki returned the nod with an unspoken 'thank you,' and opened the door.

It wasn't that he was saying goodbye to Asgard, the world that had taken him in and raised him as her own. No, 'goodbye' implied he was leaving her behind. Instead, he would take Asgard and all of the lessons her world had taught him, and say _hello_ to another.

000

_Author's Notes: greetings! This chapter was written for a prompt exchange challenge se t up by Unattinable Dreams. This could be a lead in to another story written in my Libertas/Solutus world. Hence the title. Hopefully I will get around to working on Solutus once more!_

_The prompt was simply, '"Luck," by American Author's.' I read the lyrics before I heard the song, and the lyrics alone gave me a much darker feeling than the actual song. _

_If any of my readers from Libertas read this prompt, you may not understand the end of that story—meaning Odin and the Shapeshifter's interaction._


End file.
